World of Trophies
The World of Trophies (called This World on the Smash Bros. DOJO!! website and on the trophies) is the world in which the Subspace Emissary takes place. The area is quite diverse in terrain, ranging from forests to deserts. There is a Floating Island of the Ancients above a large ocean, where the Subspace Army holds its base of operations. All the characters of Smash live in different areas in this world. The Ancient Minister's trophy description states he was once the ruler of 'this world' who lived on The Floating Island of the Ancients with the R.O.B.s. Tabuu wanted the R.O.B.s to construct Subspace Bombs, and forced the Ancient Minister to order them to detonate the bombs and lead the Subspace Army. In the World of Trophies, trophies that depict various Nintendo characters hold fights. Fighting is their sole existence. When defeated, instead of dying, the character is turned into a trophy. When a character returns to trophy state, he or she must be revived by another character or a Dedede Brooch, a badge that revives a character after a certain amount of time. Bosses, such as Petey Piranha or Master Hand actually collapse when defeated. Some characters from the same game series are friends or enemies in this world as well, such as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, and Link and Zelda. Even characters that appeared in different games became friends, like Pokemon Trainer and Lucas, and Kirby and Peach or Marth and Ike (although not from the same game they are from the same realm). Thus, it is unclear whether the trophies are the true characters, or simply trophies. However some hints about them being the true characters are given; for instance, when Mario or Link see the defeated False version of their respective princesses, they attack each other in anger. Clear % The Clear % tells how much of The Subspace Emissary the player has completed. There is more than one way to increase the Clear %, clearing stages being the biggest possible raise. However, both flags and crowns are proof that the player has cleared a stage. A flag means that the player failed to complete the following tasks to the fullest. The first being to acquire every orange cube item, which contain valuable items, such as character trophies and will not reappear once a player gets them. Some items that are different from orange cubes occasionally appear, these also affect the clear percentage. The second task being to enter all of the hidden doors for that stage. A crown means that the stage has been completely cleared. Obtaining crowns for stages is obviously the best way to increase the overall clear percentage. To make sure one has 100 %, the player's map must have all crowns and no flags. If you have crowns everywhere and you defeat Tabuu, you will still only have 97% after the game gets saved. However, if you go back to your save file, you will notice that 3 stages (The Forest, The Swamp, and The Ruins) are not crowns anymore in the map. That's because you have to return in those stages to go grab the three optional characters Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf. You must enter a new door in each three stages. In each of these doors, you will fight one of the hidden characters. After defeating a character, it will join your team and you will gain 1% more clear. After you got all three missing characters in your team, you will now have 100% of completion. ''Nintendo World'' Trivia *Luigi's and Zelda's pose for their trophies seen in the Subspace Emissary are for an unknown reason different than those collected in Classic Mode. *The World of Trophies is not a canonical location to any game series' overall storyline. *This World is allegedly made by the Master Hand. Category:Worlds